


Acting Like Children

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the victor belong the spoils<br/>Dialogue Only</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting Like Children

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ in 2009

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Nope!”

“Yep!”

“Uh Uh!”

“Uh Huh!”

“You are such a fucking child!”

“Takes one to know one!”

“Is that the best you can do, Brian? Why don’t you just fucking admit it?”

“Because I have nothing to admit!”

“You know what? Don’t admit it. See if the fuck I care!”

“Obviously, you do. Otherwise you wouldn’t be wasting my time, _our_ time, with your whining, when we could be doing so many other pleasant activities. But if this is what you prefer, far be it from me to try and change your mind.”

“Stop fooling around with my hair! We wouldn’t be having this ‘conversation’ at all if you’d just owned up to what you did in the first place.”

“There’s nothing to own up to! Hmm, new shampoo? Smells good.”

“Brian, cut it out! You really like it? It’s— Oh no you don't! You’re not going to do that!”

“Do what?”

“Distract me with your— Wow, that really feels good! _Shit!_ Stop it! Just stop! My hair is off limits to you until you fess up!”

“Only your hair? What about here?”  
  
“Get your tongue off my neck!”

“Okay.”

“That means your mouth also, asshole!”

“So, no neck then?”

“Um, no. No neck. Christ! And no ear either!”

“Hmm, so _every_ part of you is out of bounds? Even here and here and—”

“Fuck! No, no more! Every part of me is off limits, out of bounds and unavailable to you until you come clean.”

“Well, if that’s the way you want it, that’s the way it’ll be. I have to work on the latest ad campaign anyway. I’m sure that’ll keep me occupied well into the night.”

“Oh for— Stop the long suffering sighs! You can out-queen the best of them when you put your mind to it! Damn, you don’t have to give up _that_ easily!”

“I’m not giving up, Sunshine. I’m respecting your wishes. I’m _listening_. Isn’t that what you want me to do?”

“I know, but... Christ! You have to pick _now_ to do it?”

“It’s as good a time as any.”  
  
“No, it's not!”

“No?”

“You’re such a fuck, you know that? Fine! Don’t admit anything! Happy now?”

“Does that mean your body is back in bounds again?”

“Uh, oh yeah, right there! God, don’t stop! Um, what did you say?”

_“_ Next time buy dulce de leche instead of rocky road. It blends in better with the couch color. Oh, and get a quart instead of a pint. A pint goes too fast.”

“Brian!”

 

                                                                   # # #


End file.
